¿QUIEN ERES?
by kristina 13 'gaahina
Summary: CADA NOCHE ALUIEN DEJA NOTAS Y FLORES A HINATA. PERO LA PREGUNTA ES ¿QUIEN ES? gaahina no es naruhina


Hola! es mi segunda publicacion y aqui presentandoles este one shot gaahina  
**advertencia: contiene lemon (+18)**

**HOLA BUENOCOMENZAMOS CON LA PRODUCCION.**

**EN 1**

**2 Y**

**3!**

La luna ilumina tu piel blanca y tersa, tu cabello recubre tu dulce rostro, eres una diosa entre mortales

Te amo, tu esclavo nocturno

Una nueva nota había aparecido en la ventana de una chica ojiperla junto con la típica flor de cada mañana.  
Ya había perdió la cuenta de cuantas notas parecidas habían aparecido en su ventana cada mañana y aunque para algunos esto podría llegar a asustarle a ella no le parecía tan malo, incluso le llegaba a agradar; sin embargo sabia que el dueño de su corazón era otro. Pero a pesar de esas notas el día debía de continuar así que la chica se comenzó a arreglar para ir a su trabajo como maestra en la academia ninja que hacía poco que consiguió gracias a la recomendación de Kurenai sensei. Era extraño volver a la academia donde sucedieron muchas cosas

La joven Hyuga era sensei de un grupo principiante de ninjas así que el trabajo no era tan duro, solo les tenía que enseñar lo básico. Aquel día era turno de las clases de transformación.

-Buenos días Hinata. Sensei

-Buenos días niños, el día de hoy veremos la transformación así que vamos al patio a empezar a practicar

La teoría se había dado ya un tiempo atrás así que sería hora de comenzar a practicar, todo esto le recordaba mucho a su querido Naruto-kun , el cual no importara lo que hiciera fallaba en la clase causándole problemas a toda la clase, sin embargo la pequeña Hyuga no lo veía así mas bien veía todo el esfuerzo que él hacía para poder mejorar.

Los alumnos comenzaron a practicar uno a uno y su sensei les daba consejos para mejorar, estaba tan entrada en lo que estaba haciendo cuando de repente escucho una voz que le sonaba muy familiar:

-Jutsu de multiplicasion de cuerpo! ….. y así es como se hace un jutsu de clonación.

Era su amigo dando clase al otro lado del patio, su mirada quedo perdida en el joven que con la misma seriedad de siempre que apesar de los añosno habia cambiado, estaba enseñando a los niños y como un instinto se ruborizo al instante y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos como lo sola hacer en su infancia

-Hinata sensei … ¿está bien?

- Ahh .. si … etto …

-¿Sensei se siente bien? …. Tiene la cara roja … ¿no tendrá fiebre?

- S.. si …. No es nada …

Sonreía la joven mientras trataba de esconderse de Gaara, que pena que la viera en un estado así, sin embargo el intentar esconderse no le funciono y el joven que estaba del otro lado del patio le vio cuando estaba a punto de escaparse

-Hinata- te encuentas mal? – pregunto el profesor con su ya común mirada fria y seria.

-Estoy bien- no te preocupes -dijo de apuro.

La chica se puso roja como tomate y salió corriendo de la clase.

Terminado sus labores de profesora la chica regreso a casa donde se encontró a su primo entrenando con su hermana Hanabi para el examen Chounin que se aproximaba, los saludo como siempre a ambos y se dirigió a su cuarto donde comenzó a leer de nuevo cada una de las notas que se habían aparecido misteriosamente en su ventana, cada una era especial, cada palabra la hacían sentir el amor que este misteriosa persona le profesaba, estaba tan concentrada en las notas que no escucho la puerta abriéndose.

-¿Hinata sama se encuentra bien?

- ¡Ah …! – la sorprendió su querido primo - s.. si .. Neji nii san ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Es por que la he notado un poco distraída en estos días de entrenamiento ¿ esta todo bien en la academia?

-Si Neji nii san … es solo que me encuentro un poco fatigada, apenas me acostumbro a estar enseñando… pero no te preocupes todo esta bien

-Esta bien confiare en usted, con su permiso me retiro

Tal fue la sorpresa con la que apareció Neji que la joven no pudo ni siquiera esconder las notas que estaban sobre su cama, esperaba que no las haya visto seria un problema si su padre se llegara a enterar, mandaría a todo un equipo a atrapar a ese centinela que la veía todas las noches.

Se mantuvo con las notas toda la tarde y sin darse cuenta ya era de noche y la luna estaba frente a su ventana como lo hacia todas las noches. La joven deslizo la puerta de si habitación que daba a un hermoso jardín y mirando a la luna suspiro:

-Quisiera saber quien eres ….

Y con ese ultimo suspiro regreso a su habitación y se quedo dormida, pero sin darse cuenta dejo la puerta que daba al jardín abierta.

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que la joven se durmió cuando entre sueños escucho:

-Tus deseos son ordenes, mi dulce princesa

Esas palabras hicieron que despertara de una manera inesperada y un tanto atolondrada

-Tranquila princesa no te hare daño

-¿Quién esta ahí? – preguntaba la joven intentando ver en la oscuridad, solo un rayo de luna que entraba por su ventana era la única luz que se le promocionaba a la chica

-Nadie que quiera hacerte daño – decía la voz detrás del rayo de luna

-¿Quién eres? – preguntaba ansiosa la joven

-¿No lo adivinas?- con un ton sarcástico la voz se escuchaba, cuando una flor se asomo en el rayo de luna, era la misma flor con la que amanecían las notas.

La chica se quedo muda al intuir la identidad del joven, aunque la voz le sonaba un poco familiar

- Perdona que no haya sido capaz de mostrarme antes, esperaba el momento oportuno para hacerlo

La sombra que estaba detrás del rayo se comenzó a acercar hacia la luz y un rostro familiar se mostro

-Ga … gaara … kun !

Eso fue algo que la joven no se pudo imaginar

-Hinata perdona que no te haya mostrado mis sentimentos antes y que además de eso me tuviera que esconder bajo el seudónimo de alguien mas, es solo que no sabia exactamente como actuar ante esto … y es solo que … bueno …

No pudo terminar la oración cuando vio que la joven estaba abrazada a el, la joven levanto la mirada y la luna daba un rayo tan delicado a su cara tal que el chico no se pudo contener y beso a la Hyuga de una manera dulce, a lo cual la chica le respondió de una manera similar. Se separaron solo para que el joven viera lo hermosa que era la chica la abrazo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia el, ella se dejo llevar hacia el cuerpo de su amado y de un momento a otro el dulce beso se transformo en un beso apasionado que pedia mas a cada instante que continuaba. Fue inevitable que las manos del joven comenzaran a recorrer la espalda de la chica de una manera insistente ambos se movían por la habitación hasta que la aprisiono a una esquina, los besos eran mas intensos y poco a poco el joven comenzaba a introducir su lengua dentro de la boca de la ojiperla buscando con desesperación encontrarse con la suya. En tanto sus labios estaban ocupados las manos del ojiverde comenzaron a buscar algo mas que solo la dulce espalda de la chica, su mano comenzó a acariciar la pierna de la joven delicadamente intentando buscar algo debajo del fino camisón que traía puesto, subió la pierna a su cadera y de una manera un poco mas rápida comenzó a acariciarla buscando el delicioso fruto. Finalmente lo encontró comenzando asi a tocarlo delicadamente y a estimularlo por encima de las pantis que aun poseía la chica. La joven comenzó a emitir sonidos de placer que hacían que los movimientos de su mano fueran mas rápido obteniendo gemidos cada vez continuos.

Sus manos dejaron por un momento esa parte tan sensible para irla despojando poco a poco de sus prendas, el fino camisón que traia de un momento a otro termino en el suelo y ahora sus manos se enfocarían en ir a un lugar que había deseado desde hace tiempo. Entre tanta excitación y emoción la joven comenzó a buscar más del joven bajo su playera la cual sin mucho esfuerzo termino junto con el camisón que estaba en el suelo, sus manos comenzaron a tocar ese fuerte pecho causado sensaciones inexplicables al pelirojo, sus labios comenzaron a buscar algo más que sus dulces besos para pasar a ese cuello tan blanco y terso con el que había soñado, su lengua comenzó a rozar delicadamente el cuello de la joven mientras sus manos estimulaban los tersos pechos de la chica, esto le causaba un placer desconocido puesto que con cada roce de sus manos gemía con placer. El ojiverde no pudo esperar más y de una manera logro despojarla de lo que separaba a sus manos de esos pechos que deseaba, arranco su sostén y lo dejo a un lado. Habiendo hecho esto sus manos se apoderaron de esos pechos que jamás habían sido tocados, su lengua seguía recorriendo su cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo el cual mordió con lujuria y deseo mientras que su mano estimulaba sus pechos y pellizcando de una manera picara los pezones haciendo que estos al contacto se erizaran.

-Ga…. Ga… Gaara ….- Se escucho con una voz entrecortada y un tanto agitada

-¿Qué sucede Hinata? – Respondió con un tono ansioso

-Hazme ….. tuya

-¿Estas segura de eso?

Volteo a verla con duda en su rostro, a lo cual la ojiperla respondió con un tono serio

-Si … no hay otra persona con la que quisiera que…. pasara esto … más que contigo

El pelirojo asintió a la decisión de la joven Hyuga , la beso de nuevo con más intensidad que antes mordiendo levemente su labio inferior causando una ráfaga de emociones en la chica que suavemente fue colocada en su cama. El ojiverde la vio con ese destello con el que la veía todas las noches alumbrada por la luna, su mirada aun inocente veía a su amado combinado con deseo y excitación, comenzó a versarla pasando por su mentón , bajando por su cuello hasta llegar a la clavícula donde se detuvo para lamer con excitación ese delicado espacio que se forma arrebatándole a la chica suspiros de deseo, su lengua continuo su camino llegando hasta el vientre , un vientre plano y deseable para cualquier hombre pero este delicioso vientre era de él y solo para él, su lengua comenzó a tomar posesión de cada parte y fue bajando lentamente hasta que se topo con un último obstáculo la panti que aun continuaba ahí. Sus labios dejaron de rozar su blanca piel para pasar a remover ese obstáculo que lo separaba de ese fruto prohibido, con una rapidez logro su objetivo, había despojado a la chica de toda prenda que le obstruyera el camino hacia ese fruto por el cual estaba ansioso. La chica en un suspiro entre cortado pronunciaba su nombre con dificultad lo que hacía que se excitara mas y deseara probar por fin, se aproximo a probar la fruta que deseaba, cada vez mas y mas, entro en ella probando una delicia desconocida hasta ese momento para él, mientras más probaba la joven gemía cada vez más fuerte y pronunciaba su nombre con mas exalto.

Una vez probado ese delicioso fruto volvió para admirar ese cuerpo perfecto e indefenso y besar de nuevo esos labios que pedían más de él , mordiendo el labio de la chica la llevaba al cielo mientras sus manos estimulaban con deseo su sexo, el joven le advirtió que sentiría algo dentro de ella pues la empezaría a acostumbrar a él, así que introdujo dos dedos y después 3, y con un rítmico vaivén la chica estaba llegando a su punto máximo. Una vez acostumbrada a eso el joven la sentó en sus piernas y en ese momento la joven sintió algo cerca de su sexo, en un instante llena de deseo ella se encontraba encima de el buscando despojarlo de las prendas que aun poseía para encontrarse con su miembro, una vez despojado la joven vio el miembro del pelirojo y sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a él y comenzó a estimularle con ambas manos, por primera vez escucho un gemido del ojiverde que no podía conterlo acto seguido lo lamio de arriba abajo primero de una manera suave pero el chico pedía mas y que no se detuviera a lo cual ella asintió provocándole mas placer.

Llegado casi al punto máximo el pelirojo le pregunto:

-¿Estas lista?

Ella asintió con una mirada y el joven se coloco sobre ella mientras su miembro buscaba un punto para poder entrar en la joven y con leves embestidas comenzó a entrar en ella de una manera sutil para no lastimarla, la joven se aferro a la espalda del chico enterrándole las uñas a cada embestida, pasaron de embestidas leves pero fueron aumentando finalmente una repentina logro hacer que un liquido delicado saliera de la chica de esa manera no había duda de que ella era suya para siempre. Unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos blancos.

-Perdona …. que te haya hecho llorar

-No …. Está bien ….

-Hinata … Te Amo

-Te Amo Gaara- dijo la chica con su último aliento del día y después cayó exhausta sobre su pecho.

**FIN.**


End file.
